Code Geass: War of the Roses
by Demonex
Summary: The Emperor is gone so the children must fight for the throne of Britannia  can Lelouch the Black rose come out on top or will he fall


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Code Geass: War of the Roses

A young boy with dark raven hair and purple eyes looks over a hill seeing Mt. Fuji and part of a town "Britannia one of three most powerful countries in the world has now fallen into ruin. Imperial Calendar 2007 Britannia came under attack from EU in the east, Chinese federation in the West, and other in dependant countries joining in. After one year of fighting Britannia finally pushed off its attackers and suffered heavy casualties to do so. With the country nearly destroyed and the Emperor missing Civil War was imminent. The war is now fought for the succession of the throne with nobles backing one of emperor's children. Originally the emperor had eighty-seven or more children this number decreased greatly during the war with many of the emperor's wives dying or falling ill die to depression of lost children. Now with the war of succession the royal children have but three options. To fight for the throne, to go into hiding, or to serve one of the other children. My name is Lelouch Vi Britannia seventeenth heir to the throne and I am in hiding with my younger sister Nunnally Vi Britannia. My sister is crippled thanks to an attempted assassination. If it wasn't for Jeremiah Gottwald Nunnally would surely be dead by now. The Ashford family is the only noble group who is willing to help us thanks impart to my mother testing and using their knightmare frames. We went into hiding in Japan and now.."

"Your highness Lelouch what are you doing up here?" Lelouch turns around to see the man with blue hair and hazel eyes

"Just reminiscing and thinking about what to do"

"Has his highness made a decision?"

"Maybe, but first I have a question. Why protect me and Nunnally?"

"It was lady Marianne's wish before she left to battle that if she does not return for me and other members of her guard to look after you. Unfortunately I am the only one left here from that group, the others either died or defected"

"What I want to do is reach the top to stop this fighting, so I can make everything the way it is supposed to be"

"How will his highness achieve this goal?"

"I don't know yet but Ashford's said they would help me through it. Heh but no matter how I look at it I am being used and will keep getting used by everyone until I reach the top"

"I hear Prince Schneizel and Princess Cornelia have each created their own factions Each one represented by a rose"

"So history will call this war the war of the roses"

"Your highness"

Lelouch looks away from Jeremiah to see a young man "Mr. Ashford"

"Mr. Kururugi is willing to see us"

"Thank you" He turns to Jeremiah "No matter what happens to me keep Nunnally away from danger and away from all these political matters"

"Of course your highness"

Lelouch walks over with the man into a car that drives off. After a long ride the vehicle stops and the driver opens the door letting Lelouch out in front of what looks to be a shrine. He steps out walks inside the building being led by a young man in front of the Prime Minister of Japan "Hello Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi"

"Greetings to you as well Your highness, Lelouch Vi Britannia. I hear you want to claim the throne of Britannia"

"This is true for it is my birthright" Lelouch grips his pants knowing where this is heading

"So you seek my help to get it" Lelouch nods and begins speaking again

"Helping the future emperor of Britannia would of great benefit for you would it not?"

"Yes but in order for this alliance to work you would have to have collateral. How about an arranged marriage, your sister and my son?" Lelouch claws into his pants trying to not show any emotion on his face. A marriage arrangement using her sister is something he cannot do ever.

"I am sorry sir but my sister is crippled and shall take no part in this war. If it is merely a arranged marriage with one of the houses of Kyoto I will gladly give myself up for it in her stead with any member" He bites his lips upon those words knowing that his future will not be his own but to change the world he will have to sacrifice almost everything

"Very well, a young female was born into the Sumeragi family named Kaguya she will be your bride"

"I understand. Please do not do anything to announce my presents too early or Japan will be attacked from multiple angles and the usage of knightmares will surely be Japan's downfall. Allow me the recourses and the Ashford family can build Japan knightmares of its own"

"I will consider it but you truly underestimate Japans strength and stature. Now please wait here I will notify the Sumeragi's of the arrangements I have made"

Genbu walks away and Lelouch only sighs to himself wishing he had a better person to rely on. Genbu walks back in "Thank you for your patience please head over to the Sumeragi household and everything should be in order"

"Very well and thank you"

"No no thank you your highness. Can't wait to see the day you rule Britannia"

Lelouch gets up and walks away walking to the shirne steps and sitting down "So you're the important person father mentioned"

Lelouch looks around and sees a young boy about his age with brown hair and green hair "you don't seem all that important"

"Well neither do you but status isn't always about age"

"I guess but your clothes look to girly for you to be taken seriously"

"This is how important people in Britannia dress"

"I find that odd"

"Well it's similar to how your culture likes to play with sticks, it's all in culture"

"Are you mocking Kendo? If you are I'll beat you, you Britannian pretty boy"

"I am not mocking it just making an example. -If I let Nunnally marry this idiot that would be horrible-"

"I am Suzaku, Suzaku Kururugi"

"I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, pleasure meeting you, now if you will excuse me I must head back but I am sure we will meet again"

Well here is my beginning if its no good I won't continue if you all like it I will continue..but I have this story, AMV making, gaming, work and a social life so I will do it when I can


End file.
